


Fire Erupts

by SugarBones



Series: Where The Line Blurs [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBones/pseuds/SugarBones
Summary: After the bathroom incident Gwen couldn’t stop herself from looking at Heather oh so differently. Now, she took notice of all the little things the other brunette did. What just a few days ago was “Heather’s annoying shorts” lying about the cabin floor gave way to the antagonizing thought of, “Why are Heather’s shorts so short”.Summary: Gwen finds herself needing to sort through her not so innocent emotions towards Heather.
Relationships: Gwen/Heather (Total Drama), Heather/Gwen (Total Drama)
Series: Where The Line Blurs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Fire Erupts

_How relaxing_ . Gwen thought to herself as she leaned back against the trunk of a steady cedar. In her lap sat her former diary, now a doodle book. It had been a hard back and forth decision on whether or not to allow herself to be seen with it again. After some wavering she’d finally plucked it up from her suitcase and left with it. What good would it be to let Heather’s actions dictate what _she_ personally did. With that resolve it was easy to open the book and flip to a blank page. She had a lot to unpack concerning Heather, what happened a couple days ago for instance. Just what was Heather playing at? 

Kissing her like _that_ , then looking at her like...well _that_ ! It had been in the forefront of her mind every time she’d gotten a second to rest. The competition yesterday had actually done a lot to help keep her distracted. Even _if_ seeing an angry Heather dressed up as a deer did send a small thrill through her. 

That was also an issue she was running into. After the bathroom incident Gwen couldn’t stop herself from looking at Heather oh so differently. Now, she took _notice_ of all the little things the other brunette did. What just a few days ago _was_ “Heather’s annoying shorts” lying about the cabin floor gave way to the antagonizing thought of, “Why are Heather’s shorts _so short_ ”. Which was a _whole_ different topic that she couldn’t think through right now on top of everything else. Gwen paused, did this mean she was gay? 

There was nothing wrong with the prospect per say, but she was _sure_ she liked guys. Trent being the obvious first example. But her recent thoughts concerning someone of her own gender had not been straightforwardly...ah...straight? Oh god, she was getting a migraine. 

Unbeknownst to the stewing girl, not too far away sat the cause of her issues, flipping boredly through one of Lindsay’s magazines. 

Slamming the magazine closed Heather tossed it onto the picnic table.The suddenness of the action, causing the blonde to startle from where she was seated. Lindsay was painting her nails and the jump had made her get a small glob of red polish on her left pinky. Scrutinizing the error she forced herself to tear her eyes from it and curiously ask her friend. “Everything okay Heather?” Sighing heavily, Heather responded. 

“If being bored is “okay” then I’m great.” There was a pause and she could tell Lindsay was trying to process what she said. Rolling her eyes she waited patiently for as long as she could, which both girl’s knew wasn’t very long. Hoping to prevent an outburst Lindsay hurriedly tried to put it together for herself. 

“So, you _are_...okay?

“Wrong. Lindsay. It means the opposite.” 

“Oh...well what's wrong?” 

“Hello, can’t you tell? I’m bored!” Exasperated, Heather spread her arms as if to outline the fact plain as day.

“We can do facials or tan? Oooh! We could play one of the quizzes in my magazines!” This made Lindsay squeal in excitement as she carefully picked through her issues, making sure not to bump her nails. It was a lot easier to remove nail polish from her skin then it was to actually fix a messed up nail. She would have to strip the nail of polish and start all over. 

“If I wanted to do any of those things, what you said _would_ be useful.” Pause. After another moment of silent staring from the blonde Heather’s eyes narrowed and she flung herself from her seat. “Oh forget it! It’s like talking to an eggplant.” Not giving the girl a chance to speak she stormed off, leaving Lindsay dejected and alone.

_So annoying, it’s like every time I give her a chance to be useful she fails miserably. There is absolutely nothing to do here, I should sue for boredom alone._ During her mind rant she’d been walking around the island aimlessly. Through seemingly sheer chance a certain goth came into view, sat on the ground at the base of a tree. _And what do we have here?_ Her eyes scanned over the girl and she saw something rather familiar. She let out a small snort. _It only figures, is that her diary? I can’t believe she still has it. What’s she even writing in it, you’d think after what I did she would just toss the damn thing._

On closer inspection however she noticed that Gwen was in fact not writing anything, it was just laid open splayed across the girl’s thighs. This was the deciding factor that made Heather walk forward. They hadn’t been alone since...last time. Only when she was close enough to cast a shadow over the girl did Gwen look up. The emotion that passed through those deep brown eyes wasn’t what she’d come to expect up till now. 

“Heather.” It was said simply, without any real contempt and that made Heather...nervous? It was only because this was slightly uncharted territory. 

“Gwen.” _Dammit!_ She hadn’t meant to sound so unsure. This however made the goth girl feel more comfortable, like perhaps they were equals and Heather was just as confused. Hesitant, Gwen gestured to the spot beside her. Heather had the decency to look a bit stunned before schooling her features and sitting. Gwen closed her doodle book, and sat it on the side of her furthest from Heather. “So, you still have that thing?” Okay, in hindsight probably not the best way to start the conversation but what was Heather supposed to do? She wasn’t any good at small talk unless it was for manipulation. Gwen scoffed and rolled her eyes as if unsurprised by her antics.

“Yes, I _still_ have it.” Her eyes narrowed before gazing down at her lap with a small frown. Blue painted nails connected to long fingers are what Heather catches herself staring at. Her hand looked so small and the way she wrung her fingers as she spoke made the mean girl’s chest pull. “It’s a perfectly good book, no sense in throwing it out just because of _you_.” This made Heather recoil slightly, it’s not like she didn’t expect this. She should’ve. Ever the actress she attempted to remain leveled and stared blankly at her nails. “Still,” She paused, Heather didn’t look up. “Even after that you’re-.” Cutting herself off with a sigh she repositioned herself, tucking her knees beneath her chin and turning to face the other girl. Gwen allowed herself to study Heather up close, it was becoming her favorite thing to do amid the chaos. Her hair was so long it kind of marveled Gwen, having chopped her own locks since the tender age of 10. And Heather’s hair wasn’t unkempt despite it’s length, it was uniformed in its straightness cascading down her back. She had been so swept up in thought that it wasn’t until Heather began waving her hand in front of her face that she noticed. 

“Hello? Earth to goth girl? I’m _what_?” Rolling her eyes she moved Heather’s hand from her face, said girl glared and crossed her arms. 

“Confusing. Why did you kiss me?” The tension was thickening between them, but when has either girl ever backed down?

“Why did you kiss me back?” 

“No, that’s not fair. I asked you first!” The argument made her feel like a child...but in her defense she technically _had_ asked first. A pause followed and Gwen was counting the seconds. Heather’s brows furrowed and she looked off to the side as she fought to string the words together.

“I just..wanted to so.. I did.” It gave the goth emotional whiplash. 

“So, that's it.” She laughed in disbelief for a second and before long that developed into actual laughter. Alarmed at the sudden switch up Heather glanced at her somewhat uneasily.

“What’s up with you?” As the laughter died down and Gwen wiped the tears from her eyes she explained.

“Achem, right. It just figures that’s your reasoning. Because you wanted to.” She shook her head. “I won’t play along with you or whatever game you're playing.” 

“I’m not playing any games but whatever, continue to think that.” The answer was too quick and filled with emotion for Heather. It made Gwen rethink and a bit curious.

“Okay..say you’re telling the truth. That still doesn’t explain a lot.” Instead of a better explanation, she received a pointed look.  
  
“Nope,” She popped the ‘p’ and it drew attention to her lips as she spoke.“I believe it’s my turn for an answer.” Gwen flushed at this and willed herself not to stutter.

“Because..I wanted to.” A small laugh escaped the other girl and a mischievous look twinkled in those steel gray eyes.

“Well then,” She leaned forward, planting her left hand on the side of Gwen’s tucked legs. “What do you want to do right now?” It was like the air left her lungs, her breath hitched and all she wanted to do was reenact the other day’s events.

“Probably for once the same thing you want to do.” With that she closed the gap, their lips meeting. It’s unsure when Gwen had moved her hands to thread into those black silky locks but she was quite pleased at the feeling. And even more pleased when raking her nails through it earned a spine tingling moan from Heather. When they pulled away for air their eyes met in confirmation. They were indeed fucked. Suddenly the weight of reality once again came crashing down and each girl moved back. Almost bashful, Heather spoke, this time not looking at her. Where did all that boldness go? Vanishing the moment she’d let herself slip during the kiss. 

“That was...nice.” Gwen couldn’t bring herself to look at Heather either, for her this made things clear and yet so unclear. One thing she was sure about was that she enjoyed herself.

“Yeah...really really nice.” And if the noise Heather made meant anything, then she did too.

“Did you maybe..want to do that again?” Hesitantly their eyes met and the fire erupts. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to re-upload this to make it into a series. At least that's what I thought buuut I figured it out. Smh. Anyways, thank you very much for reading this! I plan to flesh their relationship dynamics out better in the next one. :) Let me know what you think!


End file.
